


You, me, and Bucky

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Steve s'adapte à la vie au 21ème siècle, principalement grâce à l'aide de Tony Stark, il retrouve une vieille connaissance... (ceci est une fic écrite AVANT la sortie de The Avengers donc en semi UA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, me, and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow!
> 
> Toujours dans ma période TonySteve moi, mais après LE film, je suis revenu aux vraies valeur, SteveBucky quoi... alors bon, ça + un questionnaire à la con, je me suis dit autant allier les deux, alors TonySteveBuck, dans le film parce que c'est plus simple.
> 
> Note : Du coup, comme le film The Avengers n'est pas encore sorti, j'ai décidé arbitrairement pas mal de choses (certaines en rapport avec le comics, d'autre moins, en tentant de rester dans un univers qui colle aux films)  
> EDIT : Maintenant que le film est sorti, il y a quelques trucs un peu bizarres mais bon on va dire que c'est un UA.  
> alors enjoy!

Steve Rogers enfila son costume et rabattit le masque sur son visage. Tony lui fit un signe et décolla pour partir en avant alors que Steve enfourchait sa Harley. Enfin, la Harley que lui prêtait gentiment Tony. Il lui avait dit que c'était un cadeau, mais Steve ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la considérer comme la sienne, mais il fallait avouer que c'était plus agréable et légèrement moins dégradant que de se faire porter sur place par Iron-man.

Il démarra et la moto sortit du garage à pleine vitesse, jetant un œil en l'air sur la silhouette rouge vif de Tony qui le guidait. Ils avaient été appelés pour une explosion à quelques kilomètres à peine de la villa de Tony où Steve logeait depuis quelques mois. Ce qui il devait avouer était beaucoup plus agréable que le centre du SHIELD dans lequel il était resté après sa sortie de l'iceberg, pour s'habituer à la vie au 21ème siècle.

D'ailleurs, il devait aussi avouer que deux semaines à vivre avec Tony lui avaient appris plus sur la vie moderne que deux mois enfermé avec des soldats et des scientifiques. Et au moins maintenant il pouvait sortir, que ce soit en tant que Steve Rogers, pour visiter, apprendre, découvrir, ou plutôt redécouvrir son monde, ou en tant que Captain America, même si la guerre était finie depuis bien longtemps, le monde avait encore besoin de lui.

Sauf que désormais, il ne combattait plus aux cotés de soldats, mais d'autres gens comme lui, d'autres héros. Enfin pour l'instant ils n'étaient que deux, leurs missions tous ensemble étaient encore rares, et Steve avait plus l'habitude de se battre aux cotés de Tony, puisqu'ils habitaient ensemble. Tony l'avait proposé dès qu'on lui avait dit que le SHIELD allait lui fournir un logement. Après tout, autant ne pas creuser le budget, avait-il dit, et puis vu la taille de sa villa, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se serrer…

Il était très reconnaissant à Tony de lui avoir proposé cet arrangement, d'abord parce qu'aucun des appartements qu'aurait pu lui payer le SHIELD n'aurait tenu la comparaison avec la villa qu'il occupait maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire la cuisine ni rien d'ailleurs, et puis tout bêtement parce qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement être tout seul, et Tony malgré son emploi du temps surchargé trouvait toujours un moment pour diner avec lui, discuter, lui faire essayer ses motos, ses voitures, servir de modèle pour ses dessins, même si ce n'était pas forcément consciemment, ou bien lui apprendre comment se servir de l'ordinateur, d'internet, de la télé et du lecteur blu-ray ou des multiples autres appareils électroniques qui parsemaient la villa.

Et puis de toute façon, Tony avait toujours un moment pour partir sauver le monde avec lui, comme aujourd'hui. Enfin pas forcément le monde, en l'occurrence, simplement quelques dizaines de civils, mais l'idée était la même. Tout à ses réflexions il arriva vite en vue d'une immense colonne de fumée, et dut mettre en œuvre toutes ses capacités de pilote pour slalomer dans le trafic qui s'éloignait de la zone sinistrée. Sans quitter Tony des yeux il esquiva les trop grandes artères pour se faufiler dans les petites ruelles.

Quelques secondes plus tard il arriva aux abords du bâtiment à demi écroulé et encore en flamme ou Tony était déjà en train de se faire briefer par les pompiers. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard et un hochement de tête ils étaient déjà partis dans l'immeuble pour sortir un maximum de civils et les amener aux ambulances qu'il entendait déjà arriver au loin.

Tony était parti vers les étages supérieurs, histoire d'accélérer le mouvement, laissant Steve s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée et des premiers étages avec les pompiers. Il ne mit pas longtemps à défoncer quelques portes et ouvrir des passages pour libérer les habitants apeurés et les faire sortir en toute sécurité. Il gravit les étages en vitesse et continua à traverser les flammes et les parties écroulés avec la facilité apparente de quelqu'un qui fait son footing matinal.

Au quatrième ou cinquième étage il avait laissé les pompiers derrière lui pour sécuriser les étages inférieurs et avait nettement ralenti le pas. L'explosion devait avoir été déclenchée dans ces étages-là, le sol était de plus en plus écroulés, les structures totalement instables. Il avança avec précautions, tentant de ne pas voir les cadavres sous les gravats et se concentrer sur les survivants. Malheureusement, il semblait en trouver de moins en moins, et à cet étage, malgré les tonnes de débris qu'il retournait. A quelques secondes d'abandonner et de monter à l'étage suivant, il entendit une petite voix pleurer derrière un pan de mur au loin. Il sentit son ventre se crisper rien qu'à l'idée qu'une enfant puisse être coincée là-bas. Il déblaya le chemin avec une vigueur renouvelée et arriva en vue du mur qui cachait probablement la petite fille. Mur qui se trouvait juste derrière un immense trou dans le sol. Il était en train d'évaluer la distance et se préparer à prendre son élan pour sauter de l'autre côté quand une fenêtre se brisa et une silhouette sauta dans l'immeuble en face de lui, un type à cheveux longs et en blouson de cuir, qui dégagea un passage derrière le mur à demi écroulé et reparu quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille en pleurs dans les bras.

Il regarda autour de lui pour retrouver une issue et ses yeux tombèrent sur Steve. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, mais Steve n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, il sentait le sol trembler… le mur qu'il avait poussé pour libérer la petite fille devait soutenir le reste de la structure, et dans quelques secondes, tout allait s'écrouler. Il enjoignit l'inconnu à sauter vers lui, ce qu'il fit avec une force et une rapidité étonnante, atterrissant directement dans les bras de Steve alors que derrière lui, le mur tombait au ralenti.

Steve fut déséquilibré par le poids de l'homme et de l'enfant et tomba sur le dos, refermant avec force ses bras sur les deux corps pour les protéger. Attendant que l'autre homme reprenne ses esprits pour pouvoir se lever et filer, tout l'immeuble étant toujours en train de trembler. Mais visiblement l'homme en question, ses cheveux bruns à moitié tombés devant son visage, ne voulait pas se relever. Il fixait Steve, les yeux écarquillés.

"…Steve?"

A la seconde ou il l'entendit prononcer son prénom il se rappela pourquoi ces yeux bruns vrillaient à ce point dans les siens.

"Bucky?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Tony venait de traverser un autre trou dans le plafond celui-ci, et l'enjoignait à bouger.

"Cap, tu t'amuseras plus tard, mon armure me dit que tout va s'écrouler, les pompiers sont évacués, dehors!"

Steve hocha la tête et aida celui qu'il venait enfin de reconnaitre à se relever, ils confièrent la petite fille toujours choquée mais en parfaite santé à Tony qui la mena en sécurité aux pompiers alors que les deux autres hommes sautaient sans se concerter par une fenêtre sur un immeuble voisin alors que le bâtiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt s'écroulait sur lui-même.

**XxX**

Tony Stark poussa un léger soupir en se dirigeant vers la partie de la villa qui était allouée à Steve depuis plusieurs semaines, et qui aujourd'hui était squattée par un nouvel invité. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, il y avait assez de place chez lui, mais bon ce n'était pas vraiment son habitude de recueillir des clochards. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait envoyé à l'hôpital ou en foyer ou au pire il l'aurait refilé au SHIELD, mais Steve avait su être très convaincant. Comprendre par là qu'il l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux bleus tout brillants tout en restant accroché à ce type et Tony avait proposé lui-même de le laisser reprendre un peu de poil de la bête chez lui.

Il fallait dire que ce type avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Hors ses vêtements qui avaient l'air d'avoir fait la guerre et ses cheveux, trop longs et n'ayant pas vu la couleur d'un shampoing depuis un certain temps, il n'avait pas pu leur dire où il habitait et de toute façon il était tombé dans les vapes dès que tout était redevenu calme. Apparemment il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps. Après un raid sur le frigo de Steve il avait investi la salle de bain histoire de se décrasser un peu, et Tony venait lui apporter des vêtements un rien plus propres.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et entra sans attendre de réponse, de toute façon il les entendait parler de l'autre côté de la porte, et puis il était chez lui… il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'arrêta une seconde à la porte. Alors oui, quand il avait vu ce type, Bucky, il ressemblait à un clodo, pour ne pas dire à rien. Mais maintenant, il était nu sur une chaise, sa décence protégée juste par une petite serviette blanche, propre comme un sou neuf et rasé de frais, la tête penchée en arrière pour offrir sa crinière mouillée aux coups de ciseaux de Steve, quant à lui à nouveau en débardeur. Il devait avouer, il avait vu des clodos plus moches. Il avait aussi vu des stars de cinéma plus moches, pour tout dire.

Tony resta silencieux un moment, alors que seul le bruit des coups de ciseaux résonnait dans l'air chaud et moite de la pièce. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus vieux que Steve, ou si peu, musclé, voire très musclé, moins que Steve bien évidemment, mais déjà plus que lui-même. Il avait un bras en métal brillant, et maintenant que la barbe de quelques jours avait disparu et que ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par son coiffeur de fortune, il pouvait voir un beau visage, avec un menton volontaire et une mâchoire forte, un regard brun intense.

Tony essaya de ne pas trop fixer, la bouche sèche, et finit par poser les vêtements propres tirés de son armoire sur un plan de travail et finit par lâcher.

"J'aurais pu appeler un coiffeur, vous savez?"

Steve leva la tête en cessant ses coups de ciseaux et lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Pas la peine, on avait l'habitude de le faire entre nous, je ne crois pas avoir trop perdu la main."

Pour appuyer ses paroles il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux déjà nettement raccourcis de Bucky qui leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit en levant sa main de chair pour la passer sur le bras de son ami, serrant une seconde son biceps. Tony fronça les sourcils un instant, il avait toujours du mal à croire que ce petit jeune ait connu Steve… avant. Il avait à peine vingt-cinq ans, comment avait-il pu faire la guerre ? Steve lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, ni de se poser de questions sur le fait que son meilleur ami soi-disant mort 60 ans plus tôt était revenu, en pleine forme et toujours aussi jeune et fringuant… avec un bras en ferraille.

Dans un sens il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même s'il avait été catapulté dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus, ou tout ce qu'il connaissait était mort et enterré, il n'aurait pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde s'il avait pu retrouver quoique ce soit qui puisse le rattacher à son monde. Et les voir comme ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à ce sentiment. Steve venait de finir sa coupe, qui il fallait le dire était plutôt réussi, pour un type qui avait plus l'habitude de manier un bouclier qu'une paire de ciseau, et passait à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux maintenant courts et toujours un peu humide de Bucky. Le jeune homme s'était relevé en poussant sa serviette, visiblement pas gêné une seconde de laisser voir à Tony et Steve tout ce que la décence dicte de cacher. Pas que Tony ait quelque chose à foutre de la décence, surtout que le petit n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se cacher… vraiment. Et visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, puisqu'il poussa la chaise pour prendre Steve dans ses bras et le serrer fermement contre lui.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, la main de Steve dans la nuque du plus petit, alors que Tony envisageait de fuir la salle de bain histoire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour l'instant. Il sentait sa bouche s'assécher et réprima un sursaut quand il entendit le rire de Bucky, rire qui fit bouger de manière esthétiquement intéressante les muscles de son dos.

"Je m'y ferais jamais…"

Fit-il avec un sourire que Tony pouvait deviner même de là où il était.

"A quoi?"

"Au fait que tu sois plus grand que moi…"

Steve éclata d'un rire franc, que Tony doutait avoir déjà entendu… et puis là, en un souffle, l'atmosphère changea. Les rires s'évanouirent petit à petit, et ils finirent par rester totalement silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tony, si depuis le début n'avait pas du tout été gêné de les épier depuis la porte, se sentit soudainement de trop. Il s'éclipsa en tirant légèrement la porte alors qu'il entendait des sanglots résonner dans la salle de bain. Il avait la gorge sèche, besoin d'un verre… ou deux. Ou plutôt une bouteille… ou deux.

**XxX**

Tony était installé dans sa salle de projection privée, dans un large fauteuil couvert de velours rouge, regardant un vieux film en noir et blanc, des images datant de plus de 60 ans. Il regardait des soldats conquérants, victorieux, et surtout, il regardait Steve. Les bandes avaient beau être faites pour soi-disant informer le public de ce qu'il se passait sur le front, mais ce que voyait Tony maintenant, c'était surtout quinze minutes d'idolâtrie de Captain America.

Il regardait Bucky aussi. Effectivement, outre le bras, c'était le même, et il comprenait les réactions de Steve. Rien que dans cette bande, qui était censée montrer la guerre et tout ça, il voyait que ces deux-là étaient terriblement proches, et à son époque ça aurait même fait un peu jaser… et fait couiner certaines jeunes filles. Il sourit en coin à s'imaginer qu'à l'époque, personne n'aurait jamais eu cette idée, après tout c'était des soldats, des militaires, ils ne pouvaient pas être… comme ça. Déjà qu'à son époque, il en restait encore pas mal qui pensaient comme ça. Il jeta un œil vers la porte ou Steve venait d'apparaitre avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il avait accompagné son ami au QG du SHIELD le matin même pour qu'ils réalisent toute une batterie de tests histoire de voir si il était bien qui il disait être, et trouver la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas subi l'outrage des ans.

"Ils n'ont pas pu tirer grand-chose de lui, juste que oui, apparemment c'est le vrai… chose que je leur ai répété une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais passons… il n'a toujours aucun souvenir cohérent de ce qui s'est passé avant la semaine dernière."

"Oui je sais… j'ai comme qui dirait hacké le serveur du SHIELD pour…"

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air perdu dans les yeux bleus de Steve. Il sourit en coin, se souvenant qu'il fallait lui traduire pas mal de choses encore, même s'il apprenait très vite.

"Disons que j'ai accès à leurs infos… et qu'ils ne sont pas forcément au courant."

Steve hocha la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. En temps normal il aurait sans doute eut droit à un petit couplet sur la confidentialité et tout ça, mais visiblement, si ça voulait dire avec toutes les infos sur son ami en temps réel, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Le blond se tourna vers l'écran et resta un moment à regarder les images granuleuses, semblant un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il sortit de sa transe en sentant la main de Tony sur son épaule et secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent alors que la bande se terminait, les plongeant dans l'obscurité. Même dans le noir il pouvait voir les yeux bleus perçants de son ami, et son sourire qui était revenu en le regardant.

"Merci Tony… pour tout."

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre et se contenta de serrer un peu plus son épaule, avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce, rallumant la lumière et brisant par la même occasion le charme. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Steve et finit par fuir dans son garage, il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains…

**XxX**

Tony termina son mug d'irish coffee et finit par se lever de devant ses écrans. Il n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à faire, et surtout, il avait besoin d'air. Steve était sorti faire une balade avec sa moto, il ne restait plus que le gamin. Tony envisagea un instant de sortir sans le prévenir. Fondamentalement il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir avec lui, mais bon… peut-être au moins le prévenir, pour être poli.

Il finit par dévier vers la chambre ou James avait pris ses quartiers, après que Tony l'ait convaincu que oui, il pouvait lui faire grâce d'une chambre et que non, il n'allait pas dormir par terre dans la chambre de Steve. Le brun eut un léger sourire en coin en se demandant si Steve l'aurait laissé dormir dans son lit si il avait effectivement du dormir dans la même chambre. Il tenta d'effacer les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit en arrivant à la porte de la chambre, qu'il frappa rapidement avant de l'ouvrir, sans attendre de réponse.

Alors oui, la politesse voulait qu'on attende de se faire inviter à entrer avant de le faire, même dans sa propre maison. Tony n'avait jamais été très bon en politesse, et après tout le type aurait pu dormir, ou être occupé.

En effet, il aurait peut-être dû attendre qu'il lui réponde. Par pure politesse d'abord, pour ne pas le gêner. Parce que oui, il était sur le lit, mais non, il ne dormait pas, il était occupé. Et si deux jours plus tôt il n'avait visiblement eu aucun problème à se montrer totalement nu devant Tony, il aurait peut-être eu plus de réticence à se montrer dans cet état-là, si il avait eu le choix. D'un autre côté, s'il avait attendu qu'il lui réponde, il aurait raté ce moment précieux, ces quelques fractions de seconde où le jeune homme ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait, où il avait tourné la tête pour le regarder, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, la bouche entrouverte en un soupir, les muscles encore crispés.

Additionné aux quelques images que son imagination fertile lui envoyait encore, cette scène suffit à rediriger une quantité relativement importante du sang qui irriguait ses neurones quelques dizaines de centimètres plus au sud. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres sèches alors que l'autre homme avait enfin enregistré sa présence et rabattait en vitesse le drap sur ses jambes et son ventre, cachant l'objet du délit.

Tony réprima un petit sourire amusé et dut lutter pour remonter le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je te dérange pas plus longtemps, juste pour prévenir que je sortais…"

Il allait pour repartir, il s'était même à demi tourné pour refermer la porte, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir les mots étaient sortis.

"Hem tu sais… si tu veux je peux faire venir une pro hein. Enfin d'ailleurs je pense qu'un petit tour dans un bar suffirait à trouver ton bonheur, mignon comme tu es tu dois pas avoir besoin de payer pour te trouver une fille."

Et puis, au pire, Tony pouvait bien lui prêter une de ses copines, il était convaincu qu'un paquet d'entre elles seraient totalement d'accord. Lui? Se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas? Si peu. Il s'appuya à demi dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que James se redressait pour s'assoir sur le lit, retenant le drap contre lui.

"C'est gentil mais… la personne qui m'aurait hm… intéressé, elle n'est pas… pas accessible."

Tony hocha doucement la tête et essaya de se convaincre de partir, mais encore une fois, sa bouche se mit en marche sans se concerter avec son cerveau.

"C'est Steve."

"Que…?"

"La "personne" qui "t'intéresse", c'est Steve."

Il avait fait les guillemets avec les doigts, mais avait tenté de ne pas être trop condescendant, après tout le gamin venait d'une époque où les mecs qui fantasmaient sur leur camarade de chambrée n'existaient pas, et quand ils existaient, finissaient très mal. Il lui renvoya un sourire, amusé, un rien intéressé, alors que James écarquillait les yeux.

"Comment…?"

"J'étais pas sûr jusqu'à il y a dix secondes. Mais bon, quand tu dis la personne, pas la fille, et puis si c'était juste une nana que t'avais connu à l'époque, tu aurais dit qu'elle est morte, ou plus là, mais pas accessible… ça veut dire qu'il est toujours là… et malgré mon égo surdimensionné qui me dit que ça pourrait être moi, je vois bien comme tu le regardes."

Il haussa un sourcil, défiant le jeune homme de le contredire. Bcuky, les joues légèrement rosées, essayait apparemment de lire quelque chose dans son regard, de savoir s'il fallait admettre ou nier, si tout ça allait déclencher une bagarre ou non. Visiblement il finit par se faire une idée et poussa un petit soupir avant de répondre.

"On peut rien vous cacher…"

Tony lui envoya un nouveau sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui jeter la pierre pour fantasmer sur la bombe sexuelle aux splendides yeux azur qui squattait présentement sa villa. Ce n'était pas comme si lui ne faisait pas de même. Enfin, non, lui préférait se trouver des "remplaçants" plutôt qu'y aller à la main, mais bon, l'idée était la même. Pas qu'il s'empêche d'apprécier le reste du monde, bien sûr, il n'allait pas se faire moine non plus, mais bon, le fait de l'avoir chez lui, même si ça lui offrait quelques visions plus qu'agréables, avait tendance à ajouter à la frustration.

En l'occurrence, pour le moment, il profitait de la jolie vue qu'il avait à cet instant précis, tout en tentant de se convaincre qu'il avait toujours besoin d'air et tout ça, et que James lui avait besoin d'un moment d'intimité. James qui continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, se demandant probablement quand est-ce qu'il allait partir, et en attendant son regard descendait le long de son corps, avant de remonter à ses yeux.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Mon égo surdimensionné me dit que ça pourrait être moi, mais… vous aussi, Steve?"

Tony sourit à nouveau et finit par fermer la porte derrière lui, abandonnant l'idée de sortir faire un tour définitivement. Ce gamin commençait à définitivement lui plaire, malgré les pointes de jalousie qu'il avait tendance à ressentir quand il le voyait avec Steve.

"On peut rien te cacher…"

Il finit par s'avancer et s'assoir sur le bord du lit ou James était toujours assis en tailleur, le drap sur les jambes. Il laissa passer un moment de silence en détaillant ce qu'il pouvait voir du corps nu devant lui, maudissant une seconde le drap qui le cachait avant de reprendre

"Mais si ça peut arranger ton égo, ça m'empêche pas d'apprécier ce que je vois…"

Après tout vu les réactions plutôt positives de l'autre homme, comprenez par là le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore mis à la porte et qu'il continue de sourire, Tony s'était dit que finalement, sortir prendre l'air, c'était surfait, surtout quand il y avait de choses passionnantes à faire à la maison.

"Mon égo remercie. Et je pourrais rendre le compliment… enfin de ce que je peux voir d'ici."

Ce sourire-là, sauf si tout avait vraiment changé entre 1940 et maintenant, il voulait tout dire. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur que Tony connaissait très bien, et la petite phrase lancée l'air de rien avait le don d'agrandir son sourire. L'air de rien il déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise et tira sur le drap qui le dérangeait depuis quelques minutes.

"Alors… besoin d'un coup de main avec ça?"

**XxX**

"…Et ces regards qu'il te lance, quand il est content ou reconnaissant, et qui crient juste embrasse-moi, mais non, même pas!"

"Et quand il te dit des choses qui pour n'importe qui d'autre passeraient pour des sous-entendus, mais lui non, c'est au premier degré, toujours!"

"Ah c'est pas que moi alors? Je me disais que ça devait être un truc des années 40, que tout le monde disait des trucs comme ça à l'époque…"

"Ah non. Non, c'est seulement lui. Il m'a appris à jouer au billard un soir, je ne sais pas si tu imagines… "

"J'imagine très bien oui…"

Tony rit un peu, silencieusement, sentant le corps du jeune homme bouger contre lui au rythme de ses rires. Il n'était pas homme à apprécier les câlins après, d'habitude, mais là c'était différent. Premièrement le type habitait chez lui, il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne plus jamais le croiser, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé si jamais il le recroisait quand même. Et puis d'habitude il se passait un peu plus que quelques caresses comme ça, depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée en tout cas. Mais là, ils avaient un sujet de conversation très intéressant, et imaginer Steve en train de parler de la façon de manier la queue à son ami avait quelque chose de très très amusant.

"Si seulement on pouvait…"

"Lui faire comprendre."

"Ouais."

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans un moment de compréhension, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un autre mot, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Steve les appeler depuis le salon. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et partagèrent un sourire amusé avant de se lever et de partir le rejoindre. Tony prit quand même le temps de remettre son boxer, histoire de garder un semblant de décence, sa chemise toujours complètement ouverte et totalement froissée sur son dos, tandis que Buck restait en tenue d'Adam, ça aiderait peut-être blondinet à comprendre certaines choses.

Bon, comprendre peut-être pas, vu sa tête quand ils le rejoignirent dans le salon. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et il passait de l'un à l'autre sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. Tony sourit en coin et le fit gentiment assoir sur le canapé de cuir juste derrière lui, avant de s'installer à côté, alors que James faisait de même de l'autre côté.

"Bon. Après une euh… discussion avec Bucky ici présent, on s'est dit que tu n'allais sûrement pas comprendre à moins qu'on mette les choses à plat alors je mets les choses à plat."

Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui en laissant reposer nonchalamment une main sur sa cuisse, relativement haut sur sa cuisse d'ailleurs. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Buck qui lui souriait en s'approchant aussi, tout près, et tirait le t-shirt de Steve hors de son jean pour poser une main sur son ventre.

"Steve… si tu veux dire non, c'est maintenant…"

Murmura-t-il en passant de manière délibérément lente sa langue sur son oreille. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles une seconde, attendant avec appréhension la réponse du blond. Il y avait quand même de gigantesques chances qu'il flippe, un peu moins qu'il leur mette un pain chacun, mais quand même…

Un battement de cœur qui semblait une éternité plus tard, Tony sentit la main forte de Steve sur sa nuque le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, sauvagement, passionnément, mais pas longtemps. Il rouvrit les yeux quand le blond le lâcha pour le voir faire de même à son meilleur ami qui répondait tout aussi fougueusement. Heureux mais légèrement étonné, Tony reprit ses caresses sur sa cuisse. Il aurait cru que Steve flipperait, ou qu'au moins il serait gêné, mais cet enthousiasme ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir, alors qu'il bataillait déjà avec sa ceinture. Un baiser brûlant plus tard, le blond se renfonça un peu dans le canapé en caressant les nuques des deux bruns contre lui.

"Je me demandait si vous alliez comprendre les sous-entendus un jour…"


End file.
